


Hoodies

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, height differences kinda, short!Tam, tall!Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: Tam Song wears one of Keefe's hoodies and goes to Everglen.
Relationships: Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Mentioned Biana Vacker/Linh Song
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Hoodies

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off an incorrect quote I found for a different Fandom, but I changed things up a little to suit the scene.
> 
> Idk this might be more funny in my head, so if this makes no sense let me know I wrote this super quickly
> 
> But enjoy!

Tam smiled in his bed, relishing the scent of Keefe that lingered from over an hour before. They had cuddled the previous night, and fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

But apparently Keefe had gotten up at some point, when he knew for a fact that Keefe preferred sleeping late. Usually, Tam was the productive one, but he just couldn't bring himself to get out of the bed.

Reluctantly, he kicked off the blanket, shivering at the sudden chill. On the edge of the bed, there was a sweater, so he grabbed it and put it on. It was bright blue and large- probably Keefe's. But it didn't matter, because it was keeping him warm.

Tam got up, and went to the kitchen, wondering where exactly Keefe would be. As he took out his breakfast, there was a note.

_Hey Bangs Boy, I'm shopping with Biana. She's looking_ _for_ _a dress to wear for her date with Linh. I'll meet_ _you_ _at Everglen! Love you!!!_

_~Keefe♡_

That made sense. From what he knew about Biana, her shopping trips were always spontaneous. And Keefe- whenever he tried- had good fashion sense, so he would be the perfect person to ask in this case.

They'd planned to hang out at Everglen, which wasn't that much later. Tam quickly ate his breakfast, so he would be able to get ready in time to get there.

•~•~•~•~•~•

Despite the fact that he was only going to be outside for a minute, he kept the sweater on anyways. It was an extra cold winter, and there was a decent amount of snow on the ground.

When he got inside, he was grateful for the immense heating of the glittering building. It didn't take long before he found the rest of his friends.

"Took you long enough!" Biana called out.

"I'm not even late!" He replied, walking over to sit next to his boyfriend.

"You're normally more punctual than the though," Fitz pointed out.

"And I can't even blame Keefe for distracting you this time," Linh added.

He felt his cheeks redden at the comment. He knew exactly what she was referring to.

"He's blushing," Sophie remarked. "Linh you broke him."

"I'm not blushing!" He snapped, but even then, it was softer than usual.

"Wait, are you wearing a hoodie?" Linh asked. "I thought you don't wear hoodies?"

"It looks big," Dex said. "Like Keefe big."

Tam shrugged. "I was cold, this was warm.

"I can't believe you wore my sweater, Bangs Boy," Keefe said with a smirk, draping an arm around his shoulder.

If it was possible, Tam's face went even more tomato red. It made his friends laugh.

"Y-you!" Now, what would be the best distraction? Without realizing it, he was fiddling with the overly long sleeves.

He pulled his arms out of his sleeves, making Keefe back away. He raised an eyebrow, looking confused. Tam gave him a look, one of those looks that Keefe described as 'completely irresistible'. He leaned closer, taking great satisfaction at the way the boy was almost gaping at him.

Then without warning, he turned around quickly, one of the sleeves moving to slap Keefe in the face. He turned back to look at his face, but the other sleeve did the exact same thing.

If Keefe was gaping before, he was completely dumbfounded now. After a few seconds, he finally closed his mouth and put a hand to his heart.

"This is betrayal!" Keefe said with a dramatic whine. "I've been betrayed by my own boyfriend!"

Fitz was covering his mouth to not laugh, but couldn't keep it back. He burst into laughter, and slowly, the rest joined him.

"If I date a tall person, I'm doing that to them," Sophie said in between breaths.

"That looked to stupid to watch, but that was hilarious!" Biana said. "And Keefe's reaction!"

"My own boyfriend slapped me with my own sweater! I can't believe!"

"Is it really surprising though?" Tam asked.

"I mean no, but... rude!"

"Tam, I don't know if I should be proud or if I should make you apologize," Linh said.

"Be proud," Dex answered. "That was beautiful."

Keefe glared at him mockingly. "Um? Rude? My own friends won't even defend me?"

"Sorry Keefe," Sophie said, though it was very clear that she wasn't sorry.

"I'll make it up to you later," Tam promised, gently grabbing Keefe's hand.

The mock glare softened into a light smile. "Fine, I forgive you."

"But that doesn't mean I won't do it again."

"Rude!"


End file.
